1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a connector support structure and an adaptor for use in the connector support structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric component such as a solenoid valve (hereinafter referred to as electric component) is mounted on a transmission or the like in a car. In order to supply an electric signal or a power source to such an electric component, a connector connected to a signal line or a power supply line (hereinafter referred to as electric wire simply) is fitted to a counterpart connector provided in the electric component.
However, when connectors connected to electric wires are connected to counterpart connectors of a plurality of electric components, respectively, the number of working steps increases to increase the cost. Therefore, there has been disclosed a structure in which a plurality of connectors are retained on a wiring board where electric wires connected to the connectors have been arranged, and the connectors are connected to electric components, respectively (see JP-A-2014-26907).
According to JP-A-2014-26907, a base end portion of each connector is inserted into and supported by a through hole formed in a side surface of the wiring board, and a distal end portion of the connector is fitted to a counterpart connector of an electric component. In this manner, a plurality of connectors supported on the wiring board can be connected to counterpart connectors of electric components, respectively.